Example embodiments of light reflectors comprising cones made from one or more layers of optical films, which may be suitable for use in recessed light fixtures, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/718,013, filed Dec. 18, 2012. Typical example embodiments may comprise one or more layers of optical films, which may be configured into a cone shape with a smaller top opening through which a light source may protrude through, and a larger bottom opening, which may serve as the optical aperture of the light reflector. According to example embodiments, the optical film cones may be configured from optical films under 200 um in thickness, and as such, the cones may be quite flexible, and may require a support structure for use in commercial light fixture applications, both as a means of mounting the reflector into a fixture, as well as securing the reflector in a suitably rigid configuration. It would indeed be beneficial if a support structure and/or mounting apparatus could be created with any or all of the following attributes:                A) Would be able to keep a reflector cone suitably rigid for use in a light fixture.        B) Would function as a mounting apparatus to attach a light reflector cone to a light fixture.        C) Would function as a mounting apparatus to retrofit a light reflector cone over top of an existing recessed downlight reflector.        D) Would function as a support device to give additional rigidity to a reflector cone thereby allowing the reflector cone to function as a standalone lamp retrofit.        E) Would attach to the reflector cone easily, and without the need for fasteners or adhesives.        F) Would allow the reflector cone to be removable from the support structure or mounting apparatus.        G) Would have a low manufacturing cost, and low labor cost.Some or all of these advantageous may be realized in example embodiments that will be subsequently described. Additionally, example embodiments with advantageous properties which may apply to other applications and uses, such as a gasket apparatus, will also be described.        